


I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me

by languageismymistress



Series: College Au's [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers
Genre: Alternative Universe - College, Bucky just thought he was hot, Clint Is a Good Bro, M/M, Nat is just scary, Sam is a protective bro, Steve needed an out, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:30:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve didnt want to see Brock again, he also hadn't planned on making out with strangers at Nats house party, there are just somethings you can't help</p>
            </blockquote>





	I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me

The music was far too loud from him to hear anything that Sam was trying to say to him, the lights that were on managed to still make the room look like it belonged somewhere either at the Red Room or SHIELD, definitely not at Nat’s house. The celebration was said to be for her birthday, what it actually was for was a guess to anyone. Steve was certain that it was just an excuse for people to come and get drunk and dance against each other without having to worry about finals or anything the next day. Her birthday partys always seemed to coincide with the end of the year finals, giving everyone no excuse to not come and get drunk with her, something Steve was wishing he could have used. Leaning his head back against the couch that he and Sam had taken over from some first year students, he smiled at Nat, Clint and another headed over to them. Smiling at Clint who decided to perch on the back of the couch behind him, Nat and the other guy took up the rest of the couch, Nat pulling Sam and Clint into conversation about something he could barely make out. Turning to possible engage in conversation with the guy next to him, or look for a possible out. He barely noticed the guys deep eyes as he saw his ex walk into the room, his mates surrounding him, their eyes connecting for a moment before Steve turned back to focus on the guy next to him.

 

“How drunk are you?” He was serious, he couldn’t waste time with formalities.

 

“Not very, why? You offering to buy a fella a drink?” The guy, who was incredible hot and attractive with his leather jacket covering a tight v neck shirt with a small chain poking out underneath.

 

“You interested?” He was half watching the guys mouth curve into a smirk, half focusing on Brock getting closer to the couch.

 

“In a drink or something else?” The guy winked.

 

“Both,” He hurried.

 

“You good?” The guy titled his head, his face turning from near pure sex to adorable, still very attractive to Steve. 

 

“Ah, I think so,” He bit down on his bottom lip, playing with his lip piercing.

 

“Ah…” The guy scratched the back of his head, staring over Steves shoulder.

 

“Steve, you good buddy?” He felt someone clap his shoulder.

 

“Brock,” He mumbled out.

 

“What?” The guy stared at Steve.

 

“Fuck man, what do you want to do?” Sam rubbed this thumb in a circle against Steves shoulder.

 

“kindofwanttomakehimjealous,” He rushed out, whispering so hopefully no one would hear him. 

 

“Ah, take I can help with that, unless there is someone else,” The guy backed off slightly.

 

“No! I mean, no,” He felt his cheeks beginning to redden.

 

“Good to know,” He nodded to someone behind Steve.

 

“So its Steve right?” He could probably get lost in the guys eyes.

 

“Yeah,” He breathed out.

 

“Bucky,” Bucky rested his forehead against his.

 

“Nice to, ah, meet you,” He felt his cheeks getting hotter.

 

“So, how far does that blush go than, Stevie,” Bucky ran his thumb along Steves thigh, slowly going higher.

 

“Help me out and you might get to see,” He was proud of his voice for being stable enough to not crack.

 

“Sounds like a plan,” He closed his eyes, feeling Buckys breath against his mouth.

 

“A very good plan,” He really wanted to go through with this plan, really.

 

Cupping Buckys neck, he winced at their noses bumping against each other, he tilted his head, brushing his lips against Buckys. Listening to a soft whine tremble against his lips, he pushed forward with slight more pressure, feeling Buckys hand tighten on his thigh. He moaned at the feel of Buckys tongue playing with his lip piercing, sucking it into his mouth, biting down on it. He tugged on the ends of Buckys hair, his leg being tugged over Buckys lap, pulling Steve on top of him. Coaxing Buckys mouth open, he took control over the pace, swirling his tongue against Buckys, kneeling on his legs so their hips just touched. Smirking at the annoyed groan from underneath him, he bit back his own as he felt Buckys hands snake up his shirt, running his thumb down up and down his spine. Yeah, this will definitely piss off Brock. Running his hand down Buckys chest, he played with the metal chain around his neck, tugging on it to pull Bucky even closer against him. Leaning back slightly, very slightly, he leant his forehead against Buckys, trying to get his breathing under control and not have an asthma attack which would definitely not work in his favour right now. Staring into Buckys eyes which were black than the blue-grey they originally were, he was pulled out of their little bubble by a loud cough from next to the couch.

 

“Ah, hey Brock, how are you?” Steve coughed out, still trying to get his lungs from working. 

 

“So, he one of your little ‘friends’ you use to hang with instead of me?” He heard the sneer in Brocks voice, he really didn’t want to go through this now.

 

“I told you, I didn’t cheat, you were the one, remember, or have you forgotten their names,” He tried evening out his breath, smiling at the small circles that Bucky was rubbing into his skin.

 

“Listen in you fu…” Brock started fuming.

 

“Right, you leave now, cronies as well, you come here again or near any of us and you won’t be walking for a long time,” Clint pushed himself off of the couch, standing between Brock and the rest of them, keeping Steve out of sight.

 

“What are you going to do, shoot us with your little bow and arrow set cupid?” He rolled his eyes at Brocks attempt at humour.

 

"No, I’m going to release Nat onto you,” He looked over at Nat waving over to the boys, hearing one of them gasp.

 

“Fine, this party sucked anyway,” Brock huffed.

 

“It still sucks better than you,” He shouted from behind Clint, grinning at the laughter from Bucky and the fist bump from Sam. 

 

“You good man,” Sam kept his gaze on him.

 

“Yeah, worth it,” He smiled back, flicking his eyes over towards Bucky.

 

“Glad to be of service,” Bucky winked.

 

“Yeah, sorry about that,” He ran his hand through his hair.

 

“No complaints from me, at all,” Bucky raised his eyebrows quickly, biting down on his bottom lip.

 

“Ah…” He felt his cheeks heating up again.

 

“James be nice,” He heard Nat yell at someone.

 

“James?” He titled his head at her. 

 

“Me,” Bucky, James, the guy he was just making out with, glared over at Nat.

 

“What?” He titled his head.

 

“James Buchannan Barnes, known as Bucky except to terrifying Russians, at your every need,” Buckys eyes danced with mischief.

 

“Good to know,” He was going to need his inhaler shortly.

 

“So, do you always make out with people when your ex comes along, or was I just at the right place at the right time?” Bucky rested his hands on Steves hips.

 

“No, I haven’t seen him for about two months, just, don’t know, didn’t want to deal with him,” He shrugged.

 

“So no jealous feelings than?” Bucky bit down on his bottom lip.

 

“No, that was more to prove him wrong about something,” He shook his head.

 

“Which was?” Bucky kept his eyes on Steve.

 

“Doesn't matter,” He looked down at his hands resting against Buckys chest, playing with the thin chain that had two dog chains at the end.

 

“Right?” Bucky didn’t sound too sure.

 

“Not the right time,” He breathed out. 

 

“Okay than, so, do I get to see how far that blush went?” Bucky winced at Clint hitting the back of his head.

 

“What? I was curious, for science and all,” He shook his head at Clint signing inappropriate things to the pair of them.

 

“I hate you,” He mouthed back to Clint, pushing him off the back of the couch.

 

“So, blush?” He leant his head on Buckys shoulder, smiling at the feel of his hand running up and down his back.

 

“Later than,” He felt a kiss to his temple, he twisted himself to sit sideways across Bucky, watching his friends, be it Sam and Clint, try to out do each other with stories of awkward ex run ins.


End file.
